Perry White
Perry White is the editor of the Daily Planet. He runs his paper as fairly as he can, and he always sticks up for his reporters, unless it concerns a deadline. Biography ]] Perry would sent Lois Lane to investigate a military setup on Ellesmere Island, Canada. Upon her return to Metropolis, she had a story about a man under the tundra, White would overlook the story saying they can't publish the article. Which the two would get into an argument, Perry would say that Lois probably daydreamed half of it as a result of a wound she suffered. White called Lois into his office and initially gave her a fortnight of unpaid leave, then giving her three weeks instead as her penance. Perry would believe that she saw something out of the ordinary, knew Lois would confirm her story.Man of Steel Zod's Message reacting to General Zod's message]] Perry and the Daily Planet staff would witness a message from an alien named General Zod, who is looking for Kal-El. Perry had everybody at the planet working on the story, however Lois, knowing who Zod was after, had already left to follow up her lead.Man of Steel Battle of Metropolis Perry and the Daily Planet staff where attacked by Black Zero starship which was turning Metropolis into the new Krypton. The ship began to launch a gigantic gravity beam straight into the city, starting to destroy a massive part of Metropolis, gradually bringing buildings down as the gravity field from the beam continued to expand. running away from the Battle of Metropolis]] Perry gave the order to evacuate his staff out of the building and then ran down outside the building. While trying to escape, Perry and Steve Lombard would help Jenny Jurwich by removing the concrete holding her, they escaped before seeing Lois caught in mid-air by Superman who he placed beside Perry and Jenny. After the battle, Perry would give Clark Kent a job at the Daily Planet as a junior reporter which he would ask Lois and Steve Lombard to show him the ropes.Man of Steel Nairomi Incident Perry would sent Lois with Jimmy Olsen to Nairomi to interview Amajagh which ended in the death of Olsen and Superman saving Lois.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Arguing with Clark watching the news]] Perry would assigns Kent to travel to Gotham City and cover the Metropolis vs Gotham football game, a news reports shows Wallace Keefe vandalizing the Superman Statue in Heroes Park by writing False God before he is arrested. Perry and Clark are both visibly saddened about this hate crime, before assistant Jenny to cover the show. and Lois Lane]] Clark would ask Perry to write a story on the Batman which Perry press and he still want's Clark to began working on the football story he had assigned him to. But Clark thinks that the Batman story worth printing, which Perry refuses and Lois would enters the meeting, displaying a bullet found in Nairomi, letting Perry know that she intended to fly to Washington DC to further investigate, and briefly making eye contact with Clark. Perry would approach Clark, stating that Lex Luthor had insisted that Clark be the reporter to attend and cover his Metropolis library fundraiser event. Days later, Perry would confront Clark at the latter for having not covered the Gotham vs Metropolis football match or Lex Luthor's fundraiser for the Metropolis Library. Clark would say that the press has the responsibility of showing integrity and exposing Batman, bringing up the fact that the Daily Planet had an upstanding reputation for displaying such character at its foundation. Perry would end the argument with Clark Kent can't stand out to the Batman. The Death of Superman Perry and the Daily Planet staff would watch the news which featured Superman fighting with Doomsday, which ended with the deaths of Superman and Doomsday. Perry, Lana Lang, Pete Ross and Daniel Leone would attend Clark Kent's funeral in Smallville, honoring his fallen employee. Abilities *'Journalism': Relationships Allies *Daily Planet **Clark Kent **Lois Lane **Jenny Jurwich **Steve Lombard Enemies *General Zod † *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor *Doomsday References External Links * * Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Humans Category:Daily Planet Staff